Close call
by padfootdaryl
Summary: What happens after Carl nearly dies on a run?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note

Here it is, my first TWD fanfic. Hope you enjoy. Oh and in this fic they are both fifteen

HOTTER THAN HELL

Main Charachters: Carl Grimes and Beth Greene

Rating: T for language,some violence, and two people begin to have sex

It was very hot. Carl moaned as he rolled out of bed. than he perked up. He was going on a run later! His first run. He needed it to be perfect, or his dad would not let him go on runs after this. "Mornin' sleepin' beuty," grumbled Daryl from his place at the table. "I'm not that late," said carl. "wanint talking you, I was talking to myself ya son of a bitch" said Daryl. Carl looked confused,bu shrugged and sat down. Carol came over and put a bowl of oatmeal in front of him. he started chatting with her, but abruptly stopped when Beth came in.

"Ooooh fuck," wispered Carl under his breath. She looked amazing. She had denim capris and a lifht blue buttoning sleevless shirt. she had her hair back. "what was that carl?" asked Carol. "N-n-nothing," stammerd carl. unfortunetly Everyone in cell block C new what it ment when carl stutterd. One,he was nervous,and or was lying. Carol saw him looking at Beth. she snorted. "Whats so funny?" asked Carl,still nottaking his eyes off of Beth. "Oh nothing," said carol briskly,"now hurry up abd eat your oatmeal before it fossilises" Carl nodded and took a spoonfull of oatmeal and aimed it at his mouth. Instead,it hit his cheek. Beth saw and giggled. Carl grinned stupidly and waved. "Um...Carl, why are you waving at beth?she is sitting right across the table from you," said Maggie. "Huh?" Said Carl,once again sounding rather stupid. "C'mon y'all gotta get ready to go!" yelled an impationt Redneck.

Later on the run

Carl looked cuatiously around the corner than moved on. They were at an old meijer. Suddenly, a walker rounded the corner. "FUCK!" he yelled and took off. than ran into another one. He shot it and spum around,knocking the other walker to the ground. he stomped on it,smashing in its skull. than they started pouring at him. he fired at one and blew its head off. Than on bit him. he felt the mouth close aroun his forearm. he smashed its brains in and ran outside,were everyone was waiting. "I-I-I got bit!" Rick ran over as Carl showed him his forearm,which was covered in blood. Than Daryl walked over. He pulled up his sleeve. It was unscred. He realised the walker could not bite through,and the blood was from a walker.

Later he recounted his story to beth who paraised him. they were alone ina gaurd tower. "Hey carl, you wanna have sex?"Carl looked at her,and seconds later they were kissing...


	2. Stupid decisions

CHAPTER TWO STUPID DECISIONS

Authors note

OK so the Rating part of last chapter was because it was gonna be a T rated one shot, so yeah, please review and follow or maybe favorite? Enjoy chapter 2

Carl walked downstairs looking content later that day. Eveyone gave him a suspicous glance. he and Beth had disappeared and shown up later looking rather dishelved and shifty and carl had had a dazed expresion and kept having to be shouted at for him to listen. Finally Glenn decided to take him aside and ask him what was up.

"OK little man, 'fess up!" said Glenn

"W-what?" said Carl hurridly. Glenn looked at him.

"Can you look me in the eye and swear on everything you hold dear that you did NOT, I repeat, NOT have sex with Beth Greene," said Glenn.

Carls eyes widened.

"You mother fucking son of a fucking bitch! you fuckin shit faced bastard! Are there any other completely Stupid dicisions you wanna share with the class?" asked Glann hurridly.

Carl looked sick and walked off. Glenn sighed and ran a hand through his hair. How the hell was he gonna tell Hershel?Hershel. Carl. Carl and Beth having sex behind his back. He relised something. If he told Hershel, he would very likely kill Carl. Literally kill Carl. What could he do? Maggie! He would tell maggie. She would know what to do about it. Perfect. She was on watch. He ran off.

He finally found her patrolling the perimeter, boredly strumming her fingers on the fence. "Maggie!" yelled glenn. sh jumped. "Oh, it is just you." she said.

How do you tell someone that someone is having sex with her sister?

"Carl and Beth had sex!"He blurted out.

Her eyes flashed.

"Where is that Mother fuckin son of a bitch, cause I am gonna kill his fuckin ass!" yelled maggie

Carl is dead,thought Glenn.

Carl was walking along down a hallway when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around just in time to be punched very hard by Maggie in the stomach. He crumpled to the floor cluching his stomach.

"YOU FUCKED MY SISTER YOU SON OF A BITCH!?" She yelled furiously. He got up unsteadely as she punched him in the face. Very hard. He collapsed cluching his jaw. He statred coughing up blood. Maggie laughed rather sadisticly, and pulled her gun on him. His eyes widend as he scootched away. Glann caming running down the hall just in time to knock her aim off. But the bullet still hit him in the shoulder though,and he blacked out.

Authors note

Cliffhanger huh? bwa ha ha ha ha. anyway, gonna update soon enough anyway. Review please!


	3. Carl

Maggie stumbled back and stared. She actually just shot Carl Grimes. She thought back to all the times they had talked,his shy laugh that he used to laugh when they had first met and she would crack a good one. Then she remembered. He had fucked Beth. She realised that people were coming. Rick was the first to round the corner. He stopped and then looked at Maggie standing there with a gun. He stormed towards her. He punched her full on the face. Glenn jumped at him.

"Rick,Rick just stop. She wasnt right, but she had a reason." Said Glenn

"Why did she shoot my fuckin son then Glenn?" asked Rick

Beth slunk away

"Uh...um... Well ya see,he, uh-" he was cut of by maggie.

"HE FUCKED BETH!"

Hershel stepped forward. Rick thought to help carl who was by now quite pale from blood loss. Instead,He stomped on Carls face with a crutch. Rick moved him back and him and carol carried him back to the cell block.

"He is losing blood fast"Said carol.

Maggie shamefacedly came over o carl a while later. He was awake. when he saw her he recoiled slighty, making her even more shamed.

"Carl I-"

"No. You were right," said carl,"I am only fifteen,and it was just wrong anyway, an-"

"No. I was wrong. I just thought that you took advantage of her. Im sorry I shot you" Said Maggie.

they sat in silence for the rest of the night.

authors note.

Short one but hey. If you review,I will review one of your stories.


End file.
